Thee with Thine
by Accentlover31
Summary: Spock is suffering from Pon Farr and seeks out the one woman he has ever loved. Spock/Uhura Oneshot.


Hello! This story is fairly short. It's my take on Pon Farr and the Uhura/Spock relationship. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks Sycophantastic for the tip. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing...:(

* * *

They had broken up over a year ago. She wanted commitment, someone to whisper sweet nothings into her ear until death should part them. He wanted her more than anything, but he could not allow himself to show it. He hid behind the veil of logic as he informed her that Star Fleet Regulation 42B prohibited them from becoming further involved.

Everything finally came to an end the night she showed up naked in his quarters. She sprawled herself onto his bed, wearing nothing but a smile, and waited for his arrival. His first reaction was shock, quickly joined with desire. She could see the emotions play out on his normally blank face. She saw him fight down the lust and replace it with disgust: Disgust at not being able to control himself, disgust in his human side, disgust in himself for wanting her. He finally quelled his desires, restored his stony front, and asked to her to leave his room so that he could sleep. That was the last time he saw her. Jim told him that she made her hasty goodbyes that very night and requested that he recommend her to teach xenolinguistics at Star Fleet.

How he found himself on her doorstep, he did not know. All he knew was that he burned.

* * *

Uhura had had quite the busy day. Her assistant called in sick, leaving her to cover all four of her classes alone. A cadet in her first class who had been suffering from a severe hangover decided to empty the contents of his stomach all over her new PADD. In an attempt to break up a fight between two cadets, her uniform had been torn. All of the events were annoying and bothersome, yet expected when you were teaching a large group of hormonal cadets. What she did not expect was to find Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise leaning against the door to her apartment.

'Ok. This cannot be real,' Uhura thought. She slowly ran her eyes over his form to confirm its validity. He was real, but weak. Uhura had never seen Spock in this state before. His hair was untidy and plastered to his brow from sweat. His normally pristine uniform was wrinkled and there were even smudges of dirt in some places. Most surprising of all was that he seemed to be sleeping fitfully on her doorstep. Uhura could not recall ever seeing him sleep, much less in plain sight.

"Spock?" she called timidly, reaching out to touch his arm. His hand shot out and grabbed hers before it made contact. His eyes were foggy, disoriented.

"Who art thou?" he said in a cracked voice.

"Spock, it's me. Nyota. Please let go, you're hurting my arm," Uhura said as she began to panic.

"Nyota.." Spock said as he pulled her into his embrace, nuzzling softly at her neck.

"Spock, are you feeling alright?"

"I burn for you, Nyota," he said as he pressed his lips frantically to hers. Uhura was swept up into the kiss. She had missed this. This closeness to one so untouchable. He pried open her lips with his touch and deepened their kiss.

"Spock, wait! This is moving too fast. Why are you here?" Uhura said, panting from their kiss.

"Blood fever. I cannot…Nyota, I want you." His voice was desperate, his eyes pleading. Uhura could not resist after seeing this normally composed man so broken. She hastily unlocked her door and pulled him into her room.

* * *

'Light. Remove the light source.' These were Spock's first thoughts as he awoke. He did not know where he was. Memories began rushing back into his semi-awake brain.

_"Spock, your serotonin levels indicate that you are experiencing Pon Farr."_

_"Jim, I would like to request a week's leave."_

_"Computer, locate the current address of Lieutenant Nyota Uhura"_

_"Spock, are you feeling alright?"_

_"I burn for you, Nyota."_

_"I bind thee with thine."_

_"Yes Spock, I am yours."_

It was slowly making sense. Under the influence of the Blood Fever he had sought out Nyota and taken out his carnal desires upon her.

"So you're finally awake? Good, I was worried when you didn't wake up yesterday," Nyota said, emerging from the shower. Spock's eyes raked over her wet form, covered only by a towel.

"Yesterday? How long have I been asleep?" he said, pulling his eyes away from her body.

"Two days. I slept with you most of the first."

"I must…apologize for my behavior. I was experiencing Pon Farr…it is something every Vulcan male undergoes every seven years in order to procreate."

"Yes, I'm aware. Dr. McCoy called me while you were asleep. He was worried for you safety…and mine."

"Ah. I did not…harm you, did I?" his eyes continued their perusal of her body, this time searching for injuries.

"I'm fine, a little sore, but fine. You, however, should take a look at your back. I really did a number on you," Spock sat up at her words, and immediately winced in pain.

"I am very sorry that I had to burden you with this, Nyota."

"Why did you come to me, Spock? I haven't seen you in a year! Couldn't you have gotten someone else? Someone you still speak to?" Uhura said bitterly. Spock stood quickly, the sheet dropping from his body leaving him naked. He moved to stand in front of her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"There is no one else, Nyota. There never will be. Against all logic, I find that I need you to be happy. I never thought that I was unhappy before, but now I feel strangely empty. I do not understand these…emotions."

"Spock…that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me," Uhura said, kissing him passionately.

"I do not know what I said that elicited such a response, but if you could inform me, I would be glad to replicate the situation."

"Nice try mister! Nope, you and I are going to have a long talk about our relationship. Do you genuinely want to be with me? Forever? Dating, living together, marriage, kids? Everything?"

"Do you not remember what occurred between us the other night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I bonded us. _Thee with thine._ You are, to use the human term, my wife. And judging by the life form I sense in your womb, the child portion of your request is also underway."

"Oh my God…we're married? I'm going to have your baby?" Uhura said, now crying a little.

"Affirmative. Does this revelation displease you? If so, I apologize, but it is rather permanent."

"I'm happy Spock. I'm crying because I'm so very happy." Spock smiled at her words, a genuine smile.

"Happy, does not sufficiently explain my current emotional state. If you will allow me?" Spock said, raising his hand to her face. At her nod he entered her mind, allowing her to feel his elation, and his love. He removed his hand and moved them to the bed. Uhura snuggled contentedly to his chest.

"I love you too, Spock."


End file.
